Bylkian
Character Origins Bylkian is a Conjuror born into the Mipedian Royal family, giving him a level of respect and power that most other Conjurors do not enjoy. During the M'arrillian Invasion, Bylkian was expelled from Rao'Pa Sahkk by the M'arrillian Chieftains. In an attempt to reclaim Rao'Pa Sahkk, the Conjurors would begin to create new warbeasts, such as Glost and Gaffat-ra, for the coming war. [citation needed] Towards the end of the war, Bylkian was part of the Conjurors that held up at the Mipedim Oasis. The threat of Ihun'kalin and his brainwashed army marched closer to the capital by the day, and when the day came where the M'arrillian Army arrived at their front door, Bylkian and the conjurors were quick to act. Along with Ranun, Abin-wor, Appelai, and Ailav, Bylkian would initially summon four warbeast: Ere, Kileron, Glost, and Gaffat-ra. Appelai commanded Kileron to attack Ihun'kalin's vanguard. However, Kileron's strength was not unlimited, and her energy waned. During the climax of the battle, Ailav suggested summoning their ultimate weapon. Left with no other choice, the five conjurors would summon their greatest warbeast they had at their disposal, Khorror. Khorror would destroy legions of Coral Fighters with ease, but the warbeast was too much and the Conjurors could not keep him bound for long. When Aa'une was defeated, Ihun'kalin's army began to break in two, with his former minions now fighting against the remaining M'arrillian forces. For his efforts in the war, Bylkian was hailed as a hero.[citation needed] Appearance Bylkian has typical Conjuror Markings on his skin, along with the green skin itself. He is extremely muscled for a Conjuror, And he has a long, flat snout with needle-like teeth sticking out of the front of his jaw. He wears a golden crown on his head, with an enormous scarlet cape that also covers his chest. The cape has two straps that go around his powerful torso. His shoulders are equipped with enormous spaulders with a long spike sticking from them. He wears a red loincloth with golden trim, along with gold clasps on his knees, wrists, and ankles. His tail has red stripes on it. Background Information Bylkian seeks to create a new way of understanding the ancient mysteries by combining traditional royal values and modern Mipedian culture with the knowledge and power discovered by the Conjurors. Although driven by a noble cause, his efforts have led some to believe that his allegiance may be divided. Ultimate Guide Connections Affiliations, Loyalties and Allies Mipedians Enemies Mostly spies and members of strike teams that infiltrate the Oasis and Desert. Card Details Basic Stats Textbox Strategies Byklian can be helpful as a supporting Conjuror. He can reduce recklessness by 10, and reduce it by an additional 10 for a mugic counter until end of turn. For this reason, give him any mugician giving battlegear. If your main Conjuror gets destroyed, Byklian can take the reins for a time. TV Show Appearances Cards and Scans Quotes Gallery Trivia *He is the only conjuror that has royal type *He has control over Uboraan *Bylkian holds a seat on the Mipedian Royal Council See also External links Category:Mipedian Royals Category:Mipedian Conjurors Category:Mipedians Category:Rare Creatures Notes and References